Bonnie's Journey
by Frostdragon2468
Summary: The purple guitarist bunny somehow manages a different fate and set on a journey to help the hurt and condemn the evil, will this fanfic interest you?
1. Prologue

I don't HOW I even managed to escape what the others had to experience... you probably don't know what I'm talking about but, when I saw my "friends" scattered across the floor I stayed wary of what may be nearby and then... I heard footsteps behind me where that error wall was and then there was a scuffle, afterward, my friends appeared and scared him back into the false wall. About an eternity later some people come and take me to some new, place...soon after I "wake" up to new corridors and new cameras. I hear a child's laughter in the distance and I get up to go investigate, taking a right I walk through a hallway and take another right and find someone, he has rabbit ears like me but his entire body looks mangled, no pun intended. our eyes find each other and he gives me the evilest of glares and waddles off to a room to the left of me. Heading back to the room I came from, I hear that same laughing again behind me and ignore it, instead, I turn to my right and head forward and take another right. Standing in another doorway I see the hallway bend to the left and on the left wall, there is a window revealing a room, inside I see a desk fan, walking to the middle of the window I see the doorway leading from this hallway. I walk to the center of the window and I see… a person, it looks like a she, her uniform looks familiar, she looks up from a monitor her eyes were glued to. She sees me and goes back to her monitor, taps a button and that same laughing sound sounds off in the room I just left, looking over in that direction I ignore the laughter and turn back to the security guard, her eyes are still on the monitor. As her eyes stay glued to the monitor I walk to the bend in the hallway and when I did that I startled the guard, that laughing sounds off again and I dash to the exit door and peek around the doorway. The security guard gasps when she sees me peeking around the doorway. The security guard moves her chair to a yellow button and she slams the button, flipping up a new monitor, I move behind the monitor, entering the room in the process. The new monitor flips back down and were face to face. The woman backs up until she's in the corner of the room, red lights start blaring within the room and the woman screams for a moment, my right arm bumps into a yellow-ish button and that same monitor flips up. [reboot systems] [ventilation: ERROR] seeing the error I tap it a few times, now there is a row of dots that are coming and going… then, the blaring stops, the woman starts to calm down, I back up to the middle of the room, and out of the corner of my eye, the green figure stands on the other side of the window looking directly at the woman. The woman immediately scans the wall with her hand to find the blue button, I exit the room and take two rights and bump head to head into the green bunny, it falls on its rear. I, on the other hand, had a hand on the wall corner and kept myself upright. Immediately I grab him by the wrists and drag him far from the room. minutes later I grabbed handfuls of wires and restrained the man to the wall. soon later i returned to the room, "umm, thank you, i wouldn't have had enough time to lure him away." the purple security guard suddenly says before charging at me and wrapping her arms around my waist. wow, she was way shorter than me, her hair was purple like her skin, i think i saw a strip of pink in her hair but she was wearing that hat that matched her outfit. she breaks off of me and sits down in her chair, I sit legs crossed in the center of the floor. "so, whats your name?" she asks. "wow, shes talking really fast, must be the adrenaline." I move my jaw to speak but. "OH! i forgot, you things can't speak." With that, she decides it's a one-sided conversation for the rest of the hour, hmm. she brought up some good topics like her friends, her school, and her experiences, I thought they were good topics because I've never heard them in a long time. due to me wanting to check up on the prisoner I get up and leave the room, now within the corridor holding the captive I am relieved to see him still tied to the wall. after coming across the corridor I woke from I slowly fall down into a sleep-like state. Two whole hours pass by and I am woken by an explosion inside the building, my eyelids slide open and a bright flame threatens to fill my entire vision. I stand up fast and rush to check on the security guard. Taking the right I find the bend is covered in flames, I look in the window to see the ceiling covered in smoke, the guard is held on to the table, coughing up smoke. My hand hit the glass and jaw moves, this gets her attention before shes coughing again, a few seconds later and she threatens to collapse. I go into action, I make fists and make short work of the window, I quickly clear away what was left of the window and grab her arm just before she falls. Now I'm carrying someone out of a burning building, facing the previous doorway I see the figure "Freddy" pointing left down my hall so I run forward and take a left and down the hall where I was seated I see a figure of "Foxy" pointing to my left down another hall. I sprint forward and take the left and now down the hall is a figure of "Chica" pointing to my right, I immediately take the chance to run and take a right, a screaming sound makes me look to the left to see him burning in a blazing inferno and above him a strange bright-colored figure pointed behind me to a puppet-like figure pointing to my left, I immediately run in that direction. Now in the last corridor, I am greeted by a little figure of a boy pointing to a weakened wall... "Oh heeeck yeah this going to be awesome." i say out loud. *stomp, stomp* *BOOM* The wall crumbles as I rush through to be greeted by fire trucks and policemen, plus many other emergency personnel. I get the security guard far from the burning wreck as possible but i don't get to close for the police to draw their weapon, or for the firefighters to hose me down, or for a paramedic to tackle me outta nowhere, and I thought that all because i still had a childish imagination. Comfortable with my position I kneel down and lay her down on the grass in reach of the people, as soon as I stand up I am met by a golden copy of "Freddy" pointing over my shoulder back into the burning building, so then I turn around and head back inside.

Now the childish figure points back into a previous corridor, going in that direction the puppet points in the same fashion as child, the green machine has stopped moving and has accepted his fate, the chicken is pointing to my room, so now I follow that direction, the pirate fox points to the bear, the bear points to the security office. Now I am greeted by the bright figure from before, it is way taller than me, it falls to its knees and invites me to and hug, I accept the hug and hug back, the feeling is warm somehow, I have never been able to feel things in this body... oh well, i greet the feeling with open arms.


	2. Did you see that?

\--Twilight sparkle POV--

There were two spots on my body that felt most comfortable, my back and the back of my legs, the comfort there was given by two robotic arms carrying me out of my burning workplace, the fabric casing and the metal cage frame supporting my weight as I am suddenly lowered carefully on to the ground. "hey guys i think she's waking up!" hearing a familiar voice my eyelids swing open and I gasp deeply. "Woah settle down sugar-cube." Another familiar voice speaks, blinking a few time my eyes adjust to the light of the room, the beeping of a heart monitor sounds nearby, my friends are gathered around me, "Darling, are you alright? your uniform was in horrible shape!" I do my best to answer with "I'm fine, I'm fine." Rainbow Dash nearly interrupts me. "hey Twilight! Twilight!" "huh? what?" I reply half-asleep. "You're on TV!" Pinkie Pie blurts out. "what?" I respond. "Yeah check this out!" Rainbow then grabs a tv remote and turns on the TV. "Witnesses say an old bunny mascot rescued a security guard of the " Fazbear's Fright" attraction that was set ablaze 6:00 this morning, here we have camera footage from another witness, (now the tv shows a clip of the previously mentioned "Fazbear's Fright" engulfed in flames, there was a part of the wall that was cracked in several places *BOOM* that same wall was blown to peices by a familiar figure bursting it's way out the wall holding someone in its arms, the bunny walks to a safe spot on the grass and gently lies the person that I now rocognise as myself on to the grass, after that the shambling figure turns around and heads back inside the building) "Why is it going back!?" i ask. "Nobody knows, it just walked right back in and vanished!" Applejack says. "one techy guy said he recognized the mascot as "Bonnie the Bunny" from a pizzeria chain that existed 30 years ago!" Rainbow Dash says. Now I remember talking to that very animatronic and then the explosions... then I'm suddenly broken from my thoughts by Fluttershy clearing her throat, "Twilight, did you know the bunny?" "well I talked to it but it didn't respond..." I answer. I continue with, "and it dragged a green bunny away from my office." "green bunny?" several speakers blurt out. "yeah, but it looked and smelled horrible!" I say. "heh, maybe that's why Bonnie dragged him away!" Rainbow Dash replies.

The rest of the hour doctors check up on Twilight and news reporters barge in and out, asking what happened from her perspective.

\--SpringTrap POV--

"WHERE, AM, I," I yell out. where I'm currently standing I see a flames and checkered floors. Out forwards is an endless corridor filled with flames. I walk forward, wading through a sea of flames, the further I walked the less smoke I saw, I reach what seemed like a mile and the flames are gone. The floors and walls are charred a coal black. still, I walk forward and patches of the wall and the floor were starting to look different like they didn't belong there. Another seeming mile and I'm in the corridor of some ancient ruins, far in the distance I see a spotlight, now I'm in a dead sprint fueled by my curiosity. I'm now in a pitch black room and the spotlight reveals a mattress with a creature on it, the creature is equine in nature, its fur is green and its mane is purple and spikey. I decide to walk up and lay down on the mattress.


	3. I SHALL FREE THEM

I wake up sitting still on my knees, around me the walls are crumbled and charred including the floors. I stand up and turn around, I start to swim through the rubble. A few minutes later and I'm out of the wreckage. I walk forward into the sunlight, *BARK BARK* I jump and look towards the source of the bark, sitting on the grass is a jumble of animatronic parts, its four legs are missing their plastic casing and its head is in a panting motion, its entire body is shaped to look like a dog and it missing its plastic casing everywhere except for the head and fluffy tail. "oh hello there" I say to The Mangle. *woof!* it responds. it then points its head toward the woods, "are we going in there?" *Affirmative bark* "why?" *inpatient whine* "alright let's go."

Bonnie and The mangle make their way through the woods, they pass by rivers and streams and wildlife. by sunset, they've arrived at their destination, the city.

after some twists and turns, we are now inside a windowless building The Mangle disappears before coming back with two objects in its jaw. "what'cha got there?" I take the two items and wield them both, a blowtorch and... flammable wasp spray?!, "huh, I'm betting I need these for a certain task." The Mangle stalks a wall corner, she then peeks around and waves her paw, motioning for me to follow. we go through some twists and turns and then I start hearing voices, " **now, who wants some cake?"** another turn and I see a spotlight, The Mangle growls at something and then I see it too, a big blob of wires... stands? in front of three children. *BARK BARK* The Mangle has grabbed its attention, " **whos there?"** it says as I step into the spotlight, I use the blowtorch on the ropes holding the children, " **oh, what a party pooper!** " I charge towards Molten Freddy, " **OHH CRAP"** I stomp on a few wires, causing them to fall to the ground, I quickly spray them with the wasp spray. *VWOOOSH* I didn't even need to use the blowtorch. Molten Freddy now burns. three children rise from the animatronic, they are holding balloons, the balloons are tied to the animatronic, I burn the huge knot with my blowtorch and pinch the balloon strings to put out further fires. "So, where to next, girl?" I say to The Mangle.

Bonnie and The Mangle leave the city in search of Freakshow Baby.

they speed through the forest, not wanting to keep her waiting,

they do not have to find Lefty as the Marionette already burned in the Fazbears Fright.

The Mangle and I are already in a different city. The Mangle guides me through twists and turns, we stop at a boarded-up door, *CREAAAAK* I pull off every board and open the door, The Mangle goes in before me and I soon follow her. "you walked right into my trap." something says in the darkness. *Fwoosh!* my blowtorch lights the darkness, *BARK, BARK* The Mangle seemed to see what I lighted up and alerted me. I charge forward and push Baby to the ground, next I stomp on her chest to keep her from moving. I bring up the wasp spray and do the magic, *VWOOOSH* her flames light up the room, now a new child holding a balloon needs my help, I slice the string and say goodbye. "Is that it?" The Mangle nods her head. "oh," I say. The bright figure appears above The Mangle. The Mangle closes its eyes before the bright figure puts its hands on The Mangle's shoulders. *fwoosh* The Mangle burns and the bright figure is now holding a big, white and yellow, fluffy dog.

The fluffy dog has a scroll In each paw, I take the scrolls and open them both, the Bright figure disappears with the dog, one scroll tells me to find a statue of a horse and avoid people, the other one tells me exactly where to go. Hours pass as I make my way to the statue and when I see it in the distance I bolt for it, I sneak down after seeing the desired piece of the statue is completely encircled by girls. the girls are turned around and walk away from the mirror, I now take my chance and sprint towards the mirror, someone shrieks, and something rams into my side. I look and a sledgehammer has caused my body to shatter the mirror, I try to take in all that's happening but then electricity is moving through the glass. boom, everything has gone blank, I can't see until...

I wake up in a blazing inferno, I stand up and I observe that I'm in a neverending hallway, the more I walk forward the more the fire has calmed down, a few minutes later and the flames are gone. the chared walls and the floors of ash start their disappearance, the walls of the pizzeria start to be replaced with walls of cotton fluff, a few minutes later and I'm in a room with no walls, no color. the bright figure hovers down to my level. they turn around and open a door that displays a pure white spotlight, they motion for me to go through and I comply, I walk towards the spotlight with arms outstretched and then...

i wake up, in the sky.


End file.
